1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to control systems, and more specifically, to a control system for a flow cell battery.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There is an increasing demand for novel and innovative electric power storage systems. Redox flow cell batteries have become an attractive means for such energy storage. In certain applications, a redox flow cell battery may include one or more redox flow cells. Each of the redox flow cells may include positive and negative electrodes disposed in separate half-cell compartments. The two half-cells may be separated by a porous or ion-selective membrane, through which ions are transferred during a redox reaction. Electrolytes (anolyte and catholyte) are flowed through the half-cells as the redox reaction occurs, often with an external pumping system. In this manner, the membrane in a redox flow cell battery operates in an aqueous electrolyte environment. In some applications, an iron-ion containing aqueous hydrochloric acid solution may be used as the catholyte, while a chromium-ion containing aqueous hydrochloric acid solution may be used as the anolyte. In some applications, a mixture of chromium and iron containing solutions may be used on both sides of the redox cell. The use of mixed reactants eliminates the requirement for a highly-selective membrane since the electrolyte composition of both half cells is identical in the discharged state.
In order to provide a consistent supply of energy, it is important that many of the components of the redox flow cell battery system are performing properly. Redox flow cell battery performance, for example, may change based on parameters such as the state of charge, temperature, electrolyte level, concentration of electrolyte and fault conditions such as leaks, pump problems, and power supply failure for powering electronics. To be useful as an electric power storage system, it is desirable that the redox flow cell battery system requires a minimal amount of maintenance and monitoring. Therefore, there is a need for efficient control systems for identifying, controlling, and monitoring a redox flow cell battery system.